The Four Founders
by Icestar51
Summary: When Oakstar receives a prophecy predicting the fall of TreeClan, he must find the founders of the new Clans mentioned in the prophecy. These cats will be TreeClan's only hope, if they want the spirit of their Clan to keep living on. TreeClan, Book 1.
1. Prologue: StarClan's Decision

Prologue: StarClan's Decision

The gray tom looked worried. "Lionstar, are you sure we should do this?"

Lionstar, a golden tom, looked annoyed. "Yes, Stormfoot. We have to reveal what we know, sooner or later. It could be too late by then."

Now an autumn she-cat spoke up. "Yes, Stormfoot, my son Oakstar must save the Clans."

Stormfoot sighed. "Fine, Leaffur. I know he wasn't my son, but he was yours, and you're my mate. I follow you."

Leaffur smiled. "I knew you would see it."

Just then, a bluish she-cat emerged from the shadows. "Lionstar, Leaffur, you must give him the prophecy yourselves."

Lionstar turned. "Why, Bluestar? Why not you?"

"Oakstar trusts you more. You were his mentor, and Leaffur is his mother. Can't get better cats."

Lionstar grumbled. "Fine. We shall wait, though. Wait until the prophecy comes true."

Stormfoot darkened. "Yes, we will wait. Wait, until Oakstar's kits are born."

"We can't wait that long! We'll have to do it sooner!" cried Leaffur.

Stormfoot smiled. "That is where, my mate, you're wrong. Berryfrost will have work to do, right at moonhigh."

Bluestar gasped. "You can't interfere! This is kitting, for Treestar's sake!"

"You can't stop me." Stormfoot snapped. "We need to save the Clans, and if you're willing to wait till Oakstar dies, that's fine with me."

"He's right, Bluestar." Lionstar agreed. "We have no choice. We must interfere."

Bluestar looked angry, but didn't react. "Do what you will. I will not be involved." Bluestar then turned and stalked back to the camp.

Lionstar turned back to Stormfoot. "You sure this will work?"

"Positive, Lionstar. TreeClan will be saved!"

* * *

**Stormfoot: Hey, Lionstar, Icestar forgot the disclaimer.**

**Lionstar: I guess we'll have to do it for him.**

**Stormfoot: Fine.**

**Lionstar and Stormfoot: Warriors does not belong to Icestar!**

**Stormfoot: We belong to him, but Warriors doesn't.**

**Lionstar: He created us, not the Erins, so he owns us.**

**Stormfoot: Now, we're dead, so our disclaimer might not mean anything.**

**Lionstar: A disclaimer is a disclaimer, so it doesn't matter.**

**Stormfoot: That's all we need to do. No more disclaimers for us. See you in StarClan!**


	2. Allegiances

**Icestar: Yo! I don't own Warriors, but these characters are mine!**

**_I don't own Warriors, that's so sad._**

**_If there's no disclaimers, it could be very bad._**

**_What is the next line in the bad song?_**

**_This song could go very wrong._**

**Icestar: You get the point. Warriors isn't mine.**

* * *

Allegiances:

TreeClan

Leader: Oakstar- brown tom with green streaks

Deputy: Flamepelt- ginger tom with flame-colored streaks

Medicine Cat: Berryfrost- pale gray she-cat

Warriors: Lightfur- ginger tom with sun-colored fur

Apprentice, Silverpaw- silver she-cat

Darktail- dark gray tom

Hailshower- gray tom

Apprentice, Goldenpaw- golden she-cat

Waterfall- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Bronzepaw- brown tom

Emberpelt- ginger tom

Queens: Amberfang- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat (mother of Darktail's kit, Shadowkit)

Applefoot- ginger she-cat (mother of Lightfur's kits, Firekit, Sunkit, and Brightkit)

Ivyflower- gray and ginger she-cat (mother of Oakstar's kits, Birchkit, Cedarkit, Fernkit, and Leafkit)

Elders: Russetpelt- gray om

Scarface- gray and white tom with scar on his face

NightClan

Leader: Moonstar- pale gray she-cat

Deputy: Rainpelt- pale gray tom

Apprentice, Redpaw- ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Starfur- silver tom

Apprentice, Greentail- browm tom with green patches

Warriors: Thorntail- brown tom

Foxpelt- ginger tom

Ashclaw- ginger she-cat

Swiftcloud- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Scorchpaw- ginger tom with flame-colored mark

Birdtalon- light brown tom

Apprentice, Maplepaw- light brown she-cat

Whiteheart- white she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw- gray tom

Sandpool- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Snakepaw- light brown tom

Brackenpelt- brown tom

Cloudfrost- white tom

Queens: Snowflower- white she-cat (mother of Cloudfrost's kits, Frostkit and Stonekit)

Breezecloud- pale gray she-cat (mother of Birdtalon's kits, Hawkkit, Eaglekit, and Falconkit)

Icefoot- light gray and white she-cat (mother of Thorntail's kits, Sharpkit, Dustkit, Shellkit, and Yellowkit)

Bluewind- bluish she-cat (mother of Rainpelt's kits, Smokekit, Waterkit, and Blackkit)

Elders: Roughfur- brown tom

Longwhisker- pale ginger tom

WaterClan

Leader: Streamstar- pale bluish tom

Deputy: Windpelt- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cloudfur- gray and white tom

Warriors: Runningfoot- pale gray tom

Whiteclaw- white tom

Apprentice, Willowpaw- light brown she-cat

Scalefoot- light brown tom with scale-like paws

Apprentice, Owlpaw- light brown tom

Dawnpelt- ginger and brown she-cat

Rowanclaw- pale brown tom

Apprentice, Spottedpaw- brown and greenish she-cat

Duskfur- ginger and golden tom

Grayspots- white she-cat with dark gray spots

Queens:

Riverheart- bluish she-cat (mother of Windpelt's kits, Tawnykit and Mothkit)

Elders: Snowstorm- white she-cat

Snakefang- brown and greenish tom

StarClan Cats

Lionstar- golden tom, TreeClan leader before Oakstar

Bluestar- bluish she-cat, TreeClan leader before Lionstar

Leaffur- autumn she-cat, Oakstar's mother

Stormfoot- gray tom, Leaffur's second mate


	3. Chapter 1: To Life!

**Icestar: As you all know, I don't own Warriors. Or do I?**

**Everybody: No, you don't.**

**Icestar: Well, a cat can hope, can't he?**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Life!

"Push, Ivyflower, push!" Berryfrost urged her.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ivyflower replied.

"Is she okay, Berryfrost?" Oakstar asked, worried about his mate.

Before Berryfrost could answer, Ivyflower let out a yowl of pain. Berryfrost hurried over and widened her eyes. "The first one's coming! Silverpaw, get her some wet moss!" Silverpaw dashed out to get it, and came back quickly. Ivyflower yowled again, and Oakstar leaned over anxiously.

"How many are there?" Oakstar meowed.

"Four." Berryfrost answered.

Ivyflower wailed, and then fell silent.

"Ivyflower!"

"She's fine, Oakstar. There's the first kit! A healthy brown tom."

Oakstar smiled, as Ivyflower's sister, Dovefeather, came rushing in. "I heard Ivyflower was having kits. Oh, that one is so beautiful!" Dovefeather started licking the brown tom.

"Here's the second kit!" Berryfrost mewled. Oakstar looked and saw an autumn she-cat, a rare color. Oakstar begin licking furiously.

"The last two!" Ivyflower looked determined, and Oakstar just looked proud. Two other queens, Amberfang and Applefoot, took the last two kits and started licking them.

"Now, what will you name these kits?" Berryfrost asked. Ivyflower looked up at Oakstar.

"The brown tom is Cedarkit, the ginger tom is Birchkit, the first autumn she-cat is Leafkit, and the second is Fernkit." Oakstar announced.

Berryfrost smiled. "Another job well done."

* * *

**Icestar: Sorry for the short chapter, I have work to do on my length.**

**Icestar: If you press the green button and review, I promise I will answer.**

**Icestar: Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 2: Watching Ceremonies

**Icestar: It's me! New chapter! Awesome! **

**Icestar: This one is about Sunkit, Firekit, and Brightkit, which are Lightfur and Applefoot's kits.**

**Icestar: I don't own Warriors, but I do own these characters.**

**Icestar: I'm also making a new story, about Oakstar's past. Check it out, along with Icestar's Love, my first story about my character.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Watching Ceremonies

Birchkit woke the other kits up. "Come on guys, let's play! Sunkit and Firekit are fighting, while Brightkit and Shadowkit are watching!" Birchkit bounded out of the nursery.

Cedarkit turned to Fernkit and Leafkit. "I guess we'll have to follow him. He can get into trouble." The remaining three kits followed Birchkit outside, where they saw the other kits playing.

Sunkit was about to lunge at Firekit. "Take that, NightClan warrior!" Sunkit then jumped onto Firekit and started rolling. Firekit pushed off Sunkit and leaped up. Firekit put a paw near Sunkit's throat. "I win!"

Shadowkit came over to Leafkit. "Their apprentice ceremony is at sunhigh. They're preparing." Leafkit then purred and Cedarkit shot them an annoyed look.

Oakstar padded out of his den, yawned, and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He paused to share tongues with Lightfur and Darktail, and then jumped onto the Treerock and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!"

Ivyflower, Applefoot, and Amberfang emerged from the nursery and bounded over to their kits. Goldenpaw and Silverpaw exited the apprentice den, while Bronzepaw looked up from where he was eating with his mentor, Waterfall. Lightfur and Darktail looked up, while Emberpelt, Dovefeather, and Hailshower came out of the warriors den, and padded over to the elders den and went inside. They came back out with Russetpelt and Scarface, and brought them over to the Treerock. They then sat down.

"Cats of the Clan, I have some of my favorite duties to do. New apprentices and new warriors." Oakstar announced.

The warriors yowled, and Berryfrost smiled.

"I will first name the warriors. Goldenpaw, Silverpaw, Bronzepaw, do you promise to obey the warrior code and protect the Clan, even with your life?"

"I do." Goldenpaw said.

"I do." Silverpaw said.

"I do." Bronzepaw said.

"Goldenpaw, now you are known as Goldenwind. StarClan honors you as a full warrior of TreeClan, and we welcome you."

"Silverpaw, now you are known as Silvercloud. StarClan honors you as a full warrior of TreeClan, and we welcome you."

"Bronzepaw, now you are known as Bronzeclaw. StarClan honors you as a full warrior of TreeClan, and we welcome you.

The three warriors looked proud, as did their mentors.

"Now, I will name the new apprentices. Sunkit, Firekit, do you promise to obey the rules and train to become a warrior?"

"I do." they said.

"Sunkit, you are now known as Sunpaw. Flamepelt. You had a good mentor in Russetpelt, and I hope you pass on that courage to Sunpaw. Firekit, you are now known as Firepaw. Darktail. You had a good mentor in Lionstar, and I hope you pass on that strength to Firepaw."

After those two were announced, Berryfrost walked up to Treerock.

"Brightkit. You have chosen to be a medicine cat. Will you train to heal the Clan?"

"I will."

"Brightkit, you are now known as Brightpaw. Berryfrost, our wise medicine cat, will be your mentor and guide you until you have learned everything. Pass on your wisdom to Brightpaw. That is all."

Birchkit smiled. _Soon, that will be me._

_

* * *

_**Icestar: Please review! It will be helpful!**

**Icestar: I also need names for some rogues. Any suggestions?**

**Icestar: Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 3: StarClan's Words

**Icestar: Don't own Warriors. Just the characters.**

**Icestar: I'm updating fast, but I'm not going to update anymore until I get five reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3: StarClan's Words

Fernkit and Leafkit looked up from the moss they were playing with as the midday patrol returned. Sunpaw had some bad scratches, and Emberpelt looked extremely annoyed with someone. Brightpaw immediately rushed over to check Sunpaw's scratches, while Firepaw made a look on his face similar to Emberpelt's.

"Who did this?" Firepaw called, annoyed with the scratches.

"A NightClan patrol!" Hailshower meowed back. "Thorntail thought he could pick a fight with us, and Snakepaw leaped onto Sunpaw, and the two of them fought. I took on Sandpool, while Oakstar handled Thorntail and Emberpelt took Cloudfrost. We scared them off, but there will be trouble, if you ask me."

Brightpaw led Sunpaw into the medicine den, with Firepaw following behind.

When Oakstar entered his den, Birchkit followed him. Oakstar turned around. "Birchkit! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say you did great!" Birchkit squealed.

Oakstar smiled and put his paw around Birchkit. "Thank you. You'll be as great as me, someday."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know it."

"Oh, boy! Cedarkit will be so jealous when I tell him you said that!" Birchkit then bounded out of Oakstar's den, and Oakstar heard him find Cedarkit. "Cedarkit! Wait until I tell you what Oakstar said!" Oakstar purred. He knew these things would happen. It was all in kit fun.

Oakstar lay down on the moss, and closed his eyes. When he awoke, he wasn't in his den. He was in StarClan territory, where a golden tom and an autumn she-cat padded over to him, their steps silent. "Lionstar? Leaffur? Why am I here?" Oakstar wondered.

"You are here, my son, because we have a prophecy for you." Leaffur announced. "Concerning your kits."

"My kits! They'll be fine, right?" Oakstar meowed.

Leaffur smiled. "They'll be fine. They have great paths ahead of them. Lionstar will tell you."

Lionstar padded ahead, and opened his mouth to speak. "_Tree and night will fall, and oak and bird, breeze and ivy, will spawn the seven new."_

Leaffur spoke again. "You only concern four of the seven new. Ivy and Oak, you and Ivyflower. Your kits are four of the seven." And with that, she and Lionstar disappeared, and Oakstar found himself back in his den.

Oakstar stood up and broadened himself, more determined than ever to raise his kits.

* * *

**Icestar: If you want me to update more, review! The story is up to Chapter 5, but to get more you need to review**


	6. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**Icestar: Another chapter. Please review for more updates!**

**Icestar: I don't own Warriors. The Erins do. Anyway, they live in the U.K. I'm in the U.S.A.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gathering

Oakstar jumped onto the Treerock, and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!"

Ivyflower guided her kits out of the nursery, while the warriors and apprentices emerged from their dens, or looked up from eating and sharing tongues.

"Cats of the Clan! I will now announce who will go to the Gathering! Flamepelt, Sunpaw, Firepaw, Darktail, Emberpelt, Ivyflower, Goldenwind, Silvercloud, and Bronzeclaw! That is all. We will leave now."

Ivyflower turned to her kits. "I am going to the gathering. Amberfang and Dovefeather will take care of you now." Dovefeather had just moved to the nursery with Emberpelt's kits.

"Why can't I go? I'm almost six moons old!" Cedarkit complained.

"Yeah! I want to go to the Gathering!" Leafkit meowed.

Ivyflower sighed. "You can go when you are apprentices. Until then, you have to stay in the nursery."

The kits looked disappointed, but they entered the nursery anyway.

"Tell us a story, Dovefeather!" Fernkit meowed shyly.

Dovefeather smiled. "Okay, kits. Here is a great story. Once there was a warrior named Oakheart…"

**Ivyflower's POV:**

Ivyflower padded through the dark leaves of northern TreeClan territory, with Oakstar beside her. The two apprentices were hanging near Flamepelt, while the new warriors looked nervous. They were nearing the stream, which was their border with WaterClan. They would head west a bit, and arrive at Tritrees. That's where the Gathering was.

Ivyflower turned west at the stream, and followed it, with Oakstar and the Clan behind her. They then arrived at Tritrees.

"Good, the puny fighters are here." Oakstar turned and saw Thorntail. Oakstar grew angry. "We won that fight! Snakepaw came out yowling for help, while Cloudfrost retreated immediately!"

Thorntail scowled, and turned and walked away, back towards NightClan. Snakepaw gave them a dirty look, while Sunpaw laughed at him.

Sunpaw and Firepaw headed towards a group of apprentices, and Ivyflower went over to talk to Dawnpelt, a WaterClan friend of hers.

"If I may begin." Moonstar asked. Streamstar nodded, while Oakstar gestured her. "TreeClan attacked us at the border. Snakepaw was hurt, as was Cloudfrost and Sandpool. Thorntail returned with some scratches, but nothing serious." Moonstar glared at Oakstar, who responded. "Thorntail and Snakepaw attacked us, and they started the battle!"

"What a filthy pack of lies! Thorntail did nothing wrong!"

Thorntail unsheathed his claws and growled, and Emberpelt and Hailshower did the same in response.

"Stop!" Streamstar yowled. "There can be no fighting at a gathering. Sheathe those claws!"

Thorntail reluctantly did so, as did Emberpelt and Hailshower. They looked angry, and glared at one another.

"I will continue my report, now." Moonstar said. "NightClan has fresh-kill, and Greenleaf is fine for us. Streamstar?"

"Thank you, Moonstar. Riverheart recently had a litter of kits, Tawnykit and Mothkit. The fresh-kill is running fine." Streamstar reported. "Oakstar?"

"TreeClan has three new apprentices, Firepaw and Sunpaw, the warriors, and Brightpaw, the medicine cat. We also have three new warriors, Goldenwind, Silvercloud, and Bronzeclaw. All of these cats except for Brightpaw are here tonight."

"Firepaw! Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Goldenwind! Silvercloud! Bronzeclaw!" the clans chanted.

Thorntail and Snakepaw scowled, and did not chant the names. The two apprentices looked proud, as did Bronzeclaw, while Goldenwind and Silvercloud ducked in shyness.

"That is all to report." Oakstar finished.

"Let's return to camp, then." Streamstar suggested.

The leaders jumped off Tritrees, gathered the cats, and headed back to camp.

* * *

**Icestar: Remember, press the green button to review for more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 5: Apprentice Ceremony

**Icestar: Warriors is not in my posession. Not in my ownership.**

**Icestar: Review for more chapters! This is the last one, until five reviews come my way.**

**Icestar: Check out my other stories, too!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Apprentice Ceremony

Birchkit was jumping up and down like a kit, and Cedarkit snorted. "Birchkit, today is our apprentice ceremony. You have to act well. Like this." Cedarkit stuck up his head, and stood perfectly still.

A moon had passed, and they were finally six moons old, ready to become apprentices.

"Cedarkit, Birchkit can act anyway he wants." Fernkit said shyly.

Cedarkit smiled. "Of course, Fernkit. I didn't mean it that way.

Every cat in the nursery held a soft spot for Fernkit. She was so sweet, she didn't talk much. When she did, she had something good to say.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!"

Cedarkit practically zoomed out of the nursery, while Fernkit took it easier, with Leafkit on her shoulder to ease her feelings. Birchkit came behind them, trotting as always.

"Cats of the Clan, my kits are six moons old, and ready to become apprentices. Birchkit, Cedarkit, Fernkit, Leafkit, do you promise to obey the warrior code and train to be a warrior?"

"I do." They chanted.

"Birchkit, you are now known as Birchpaw. Lightfur, you are a good warrior, and you shall mentor Birchpaw. Train him with your courage, and he shall be a fine warrior." Birchpaw scrambled up and touched noses with Lightfur, who smiled at him.

"Cedarkit, you are now known as Cedarpaw. Bronzeclaw, you are a young warrior, and you shall mentor Cedarpaw. Train him with your strength, and he shall be a fine warrior." Cedarpaw broadened and touched noses with Bronzeclaw, who nodded and looked proud.

"Fernkit, you are now known as Fernpaw. Goldenwind, you are a young warrior, and you shall mentor Fernpaw. Train her with your wisdom, and she shall be a fine warrior." Fernpaw leaned over shyly to touch noses with Goldenwind, and Goldenwind smiled. "It's okay. We'll train well together." Fernpaw then smiled happily.

"Leafkit, you are now known as Leafpaw. Emberpelt, you are a good warrior, and you shall mentor Leafpaw. Train her with your experience, and she shall make a fine warrior." Leafpaw jumped up to touch noses with Emberpelt, and he gestured to her with his paw. "Let's go hunting." Leafpaw eagerly dashed towards the woods, and Emberpelt followed more slowly.

Shadowkit, who had just become an apprentice a moon ago, met her at the entrance. "Great, Leafpaw! We're both apprentices! Let's see what we can do together."

"I'll see if Silvercloud and I can take you on a border patrol." Emberpelt suggested. "Wait here, I'll talk to Oakstar." He padded over to Silvercloud, who was sharing tongues with Oakstar.

Cedarpaw snorted. "Shadowpaw and Leafpaw are so in love."

"I'm happy for her." Fernpaw spoke up. "She already gets a possible mate."

"Well, I think it's disgusting." Cedarpaw announced. He then bounded away to share tongues with Bronzeclaw, his mentor.

Fernpaw turned to Birchpaw. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Leafpaw. I need to start looking for a mate. Maybe one of Dovefeather's kits will be right for me." Dovefeather has recently given birth to three kits, Thornkit, Rosekit, and Crowkit.

"Well, I'm not going to look yet. I'm just an apprentice. See you later!" Fernpaw then trotted over to Goldenwind.

Birchpaw sighed and made his way over to Lightfur.

Back at the camp entrance, Emberpelt and Silvercloud had returned. "We're the border patrol. Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Icestar: Just a reminder, there are no more chapters until five reviews come my way. I am still working on Chapter 6, anyway.**

**Icestar: Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Starting to Learn

**Icestar: I don't own Warriors. Just the characters.**

**Icestar: About Fernpaw's story, those are all ancient TreeClan cats. They're related to Treestar, the founder.**

**Icestar: Longest chapter yet. 2,370 words! They're going to be coming slower, but they will be longer, I promise.**

**Icestar: Well, enjoy the chapter! This is about the four apprentices first day.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First-Day Activities

Emberpelt exited the camp, with Leafpaw and Shadowpaw behind him, and Silvercloud immediately following.

"Shadowpaw, have you been on a border patrol yet?" Emberpelt asked him.

"No, I haven't." Shadowpaw answered. "Let's patrol some borders!"

"Okay, then." responded Silvercloud. "What can you scent?"

By this time, the patrol had reached the stream. Leafpaw sniffed and caught a whiff of fish. "Yuck! I can smell fish!"

Emberpelt laughed. "Shadowpaw, which border is this?"

"Our border with WaterClan."

"Correct. WaterClan is led by a cat named Streamstar. He is one of WaterClan's best leaders."

Shadowpaw gagged. "They eat fish?"

"They're used to clawing fish out of the river." Silvercloud explained. "Do you see any WaterClan cats?"

Leafpaw surveyed the border, but couldn't see any cats on the other side of the stream. "Nope, no cats there!"

"Good, Leafpaw." Emberpelt praised her. "Let's move on."

Emberpelt gestured to Silvercloud, and she led them along the stream border. They kept moving west until the two apprentices caught a whiff of another scent. Leafpaw and Shadowpaw gagged again at this smell.

"Is that…crowfood?" Leafpaw asked, wanting to get away at the moment.

"NightClan smells like crowfood." Emberpelt let them know. He didn't seem affected by the smell.

"Come on, let's get out of here before I fall over." Shadowpaw suggested.

Leafpaw agreed, and Emberpelt led the way back to camp.

While the two warriors went to share tongues with Oakstar to report about the borders, Shadowpaw turned to Leafpaw. "Leafpaw, it was fun patrolling with you."

"Yes, Shadowpaw." Leafpaw smiled."You, too."

* * *

Cedarpaw, a brown tom, turned to his mentor, Bronzeclaw, also a brown tom. "What are we going to do today, Bronzeclaw?"

Bronzeclaw thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. "Want to go train in the Tree Hollow?"

"Yes! Let's go there!" Cedarpaw exclaimed.

The Tree Hollow was an underground hollow by the stream on the eastern side of their camp. It was wide enough for cats to do battle training, and there were underground passages that led all around camp and the territory. You could get just about anywhere, like Tritrees, the NightClan border, the center of the forest, and just about anywhere!

As the mentor and apprentice reached the entrance to the hollow, Bronzeclaw turned to Cedarpaw. "Remember, this hollow is a secret, as are the passages. No telling any cat from WaterClan or NightClan, clear?"

"Okay." Cedarpaw responded.

"Good. Now let's train!" Bronzeclaw suggested. "Start by leaping on that rock over there."

Cedarpaw crouched down, then sprung up and leaped into the air, landing on his paws, grabbing the rock, and scratching it with his claws.

"Great job, you're a natural!" Bronzeclaw praised him. "Try that move on me, and see if it works."

Cedarpaw once again crouched onto the ground, back in the same position. He observed Bronzeclaw tilting west a bit, and he knew where to strike. He turned his claws towards Bronzeclaw's eastern side, and then sprung up and leaped.

Bronzeclaw was totally taken by surprise. Cedarpaw rammed into his eastern side, knocking Bronzeclaw over. Cedarpaw was on top of Bronzeclaw, when Bronzeclaw leaped up, throwing Cedarpaw into the wall. Cedarpaw then quickly sprung while Bronzeclaw was still tired, and knocked him into the other wall. Cedarpaw scratched him and put his paw to Bronzeclaw's throat.

"Wow, Cedarpaw, you'll be a great warrior!" Bronzeclaw exclaimed. "Want to learn another move ?"

"Yeah!" Cedarpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Attack me with your claws and see what happens." ordered Bronzeclaw.

Cedarpaw unsheathed his claws, and charged at Bronzeclaw. Cedarpaw prepared his claws for a strike, but Bronzeclaw knocked him over. Cedarpaw scratched Bronzeclaw's face, and Bronzeclaw howled in pain. Cedarpaw took this as an advantage to leap up, scratch his back, and stab him as well.

"That's enough, Cedarpaw!" Bronzeclaw ordered.

Cedarpaw sheathed his claws and looked up at his mentor. "Well? How did I do?"

"You did well, Cedarpaw, very well." Bronzeclaw answered. "Let's return to camp and see if Birchpaw caught any fresh-kill."

Cedarpaw smiled, satisfied after a day of battle training. He was ready to eat a mouse, share tongues with Birchpaw, and take a nap in the apprentice den. He was all for that.

* * *

"Fernpaw, today you are going to help Firepaw clean the elders den, nursery, and apprentice den." Goldenwind announced.

Firepaw came over, and Fernpaw ducked back shyly. Firepaw was an energetic apprentice, kind of the opposite of Fernpaw. They could still, however work together quite easily.

"So, you ready to clean some dens?" Firepaw asked her.

"Yes." Fernpaw replied quietly.

"I'll be watching you today, Firepaw. Darktail got injured by a rat bite while hunting with Birchpaw, and he said I could watch you." Goldenwind explained.

Firepaw nodded, and entered the elders den. The two elders in TreeClan were Russetpelt and Scarface. Russetpelt was Oakstar's father, and Scarface was Dovefeather and Ivyflower's father. They were both old, and going to join StarClan very soon.

"Thanks, Firepaw and Fernpaw, for coming to clean our den." Scarface thanked them.

Firepaw nodded to him, while Fernpaw continued her work.

"I have an idea, Fernpaw." Firepaw spoke up. "To make it go faster, I'll give you the moss, you dip it in the Minipool, and give it back to me. I'll give the elders the moss."

Fernpaw nodded and soaked the moss in the Minipool. She squeezed it to dry out some of the water, then handed it to Firepaw. She took another piece of moss, and kept repeating it. The Minipool was a small pool of water that came from the stream. There were Minipools in the elders den, the nursery, the queens den, and the medicine den.

"You two, head over to the nursery, I'll finish up here." Goldenwind ordered.

Fernpaw nodded and exited the elders den, with Firepaw right behind her. The padded over to the nursery, which was across the camp from the elders den. Fernpaw and Firepaw entered and found Dovefeather there.

"Come to clean the nests, have you?" Dovefeather wondered. "I can do it myself, if you can watch the kits."

Fernpaw thought for a moment, but Firepaw answered first. "Sure. We can do that."

"Thanks. These annoying furballs are a pain." Dovefeather let them know as she walked out to get some moss.

Fernpaw smiled and turned to the kits. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I want to learn to hunt and fight!" Thornkit answered.

Firepaw smiled. "I can teach you that. Come on over here, and I'll show you a hunter's crouch."

Thornkit eagerly bounded over, and Rosekit followed. Only Crowkit stayed behind, and turned to Fernpaw. "Will you tell me a story?"

"What do you want to hear about?" Fernpaw asked him.

"Can you tell me the family tree of Treestar?" Crowkit squealed.

"Sure. You know, you're related to Treestar. Just about all of us are." Fernpaw responded.

"How am I related to Treestar?" Crowkit asked.

Fernpaw thought for a moment. "Let's see. Who are your parents?"

"Emberpelt and Dovefeather." Crowkit answered.

"Emberpelt is a direct descendant of Treestar." Fernpaw explained. "His father is Lionstar, Lionstar's father is Acornwhisker, Acornwhisker's father is Falconstar, Falconstar's father is Ravenfire, Ravenfire's father is Ripplestar, and Ripplestar's father is Treestar! That makes Treestar your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"Wow! What about Dovefeather?" Crowkit wondered.

"Dovefeather also is a descendant of Treestar, just from a different part. Her mother is Berryfrost, Berryfrost's mother is Sunfire, Sunfire's mother is Poolmist, Poolmist's mother is Moonleaf, Moonleaf's father is Cloudstorm, Cloudstorm's father is Eaglewing, and Eaglewing's father is Treestar." Fernpaw explained. "On that side, Treestar is also your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"Who are Eaglewing and Ripplestar?" Crowkit questioned.

"His two sons." Fernpaw answered. "They each founded a branch of the family. Your father is from the Ripplestar branch, and your mother is from the Eaglewing branch. You are both."

Just then, Dovefeather walked in. "Fernpaw, are you telling Crowkit about his ancestors?"

"Yes I am, Dovefeather." Fernpaw replied.

Dovefeather was about to say something, when she heard another voice. "Take that, NightClan!" They turned and saw Thornkit jumping onto Firepaw, but falling over from on top of the ginger apprentice. Rosekit laughed at him, and Dovefeather smiled in amusement.

Just then, Goldenwind entered. "Come on, apprentices, we're done. Grab a piece of fresh-kill and if you want to, ask Flamepelt if he needs anybody for a patrol."

Firepaw nodded and raced out of the nursery. Goldenwind came over to Fernpaw. "How was your first day as an apprentice?"

"It was challenging." admitted Fernpaw. "Even though all I did was clean a den, it was hard work."

"Well then, you'll have to get some rest." Goldenwind ordered. "Grab a piece of prey, first. I'll see you tomorrow."

Goldenwind padded over to Flamepelt, who was sharing tongues with Firepaw. Fernpaw selected a mouse from the pile, and devoured it quickly. Firepaw ran by. "Oh, Fernpaw. You and Goldenwind are on the dawn patrol tomorrow with Lightfur and Birchpaw."

"Thanks, Firepaw."

Firepaw dashed into the apprentice den, and Fernpaw followed more slowly. Once she got into the den, she realized that this was really fun.

_Becoming a warrior, here I come!_ Fernpaw thought.

* * *

"Come on, Birchpaw, we're going hunting." Lightfur told him.

Birchpaw bounded after him, and they stopped at the camp entrance. Birchpaw noticed Leafpaw and Shadowpaw up ahead, patrolling with their mentors. They disappeared out of sight.

"Into the woods, Birchpaw." ordered Lightfur.

Birchpaw trotted into the woods, with Lightfur following. They walked until they reached a small clearing with seven trees surrounding it.

Lightfur turned to Birchpaw. "This is Hunter's Hollow. We train for hunting here. Now, you must learn the hunters crouch. Watch me demonstrate." Lightfur stalked forward quietly, one paw in front of the other, and then leaped. "You leap once you see the prey. Now, you try."

Birchpaw imitated Lightfur's beginning stance, quietly stalked through the clearing, and then leaped and landed with his two paws together in front.

"Well done, Birchpaw!" Lightfur praised. "Let's go try that on some real prey."

Lightfur exited the clearing to the north, with Birchpaw at the rear. "What can you scent?"

Birchpaw sniffed. "I can smell mice. I think there's a mousehole near here."

Lightfur looked impressed. "Near here are the section of underground passages we call the Mousetunnels. There are families of mice down there. We tend to hunt down there."

Birchpaw suddenly turned, entered a stalking position, and leaped. Once he landing, he held up his claw. There was a dead mouse there.

"Good. Bury it while I search for more prey." Lightfur ordered.

Lightfur went behind the bushes while Birchpaw dug at the dirt with his paws. He buried the mouse, and followed Lightfur's scent trail into the bushes.

Birchpaw found Lightfur's scent led underground. He followed it, and went down a dark passage. He found Lightfur standing near an underground clearing.

"There you are, Birchpaw." Lightfur whispered. "Get into a stalking position. We have to catch those mice." Lightfur pointed his paw in one direction, and Birchpaw saw the mice he was talking about. There were three, total, and they would make good additions to the Clan's fresh-kill pile.

Birchpaw obeyed his mentor and entered a stalking position. He crouched down to observe the mice more carefully.

"Birchpaw, on my count." Lightfur meowed. "One…two…now!"

Birchpaw leaped and he landed on a mouse. The mouse squeaked and tried to escape, but Birchpaw quickly killed it with a swipe of his paw. Lightfur had landed on the other two mice, and they had been crushed. Lightfur smiled at Birchpaw.

"Well done, Birchpaw." Lightfur praised. "Let's get out of Mousetunnels and give these mice to the prey pile. You can also dig up the mouse you caught earlier."

Birchpaw nodded and ran down the passage. He leaped up out of the hole, and quickly found the buried mouse. He dug it up with his paws, and then rushed back to camp. He dropped the mouse in the pile, and Lightfur then returned with the other three mice. Lightfur placed the mice in the pile, and then turned to Flamepelt. Flamepelt muttered something, and Lightfur nodded.

"Birchpaw, we're on the dawn patrol with Goldenwind and Leafpaw." Lightfur reported. "I'll get you at dawn."

"Okay, Lightfur." Birchpaw responded. Lightfur nodded at him and walked away to share tongues with Oakstar. Oakstar looked proudly at Birchpaw, and Birchpaw broadened. He definitely wanted to impress his father.

Birchpaw entered the apprentice den, where he saw that Cedarpaw, Shadowpaw, and Firepaw were asleep, and Fernpaw and Leafpaw were sharing tongues.

Leafpaw looked up. "Hi, Birchpaw. What did you do with Lightfur?"

"We went hunting." Birchpaw replied. "What did you do?"

"Shadowpaw and I went on a border patrol. Eventually, you'll smell the other Clans." Leafpaw responded.

"What did they smell like?" Birchpaw wanted to know.

"WaterClan smelled like fish, and NightClan smelled like crowfood."

Birchpaw gagged. "That's disgusting!"

Leafpaw snorted. "That's what we thought, too. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to sleep." Leafpaw headed over to her moss nest, and laid down to sleep.

Fernpaw turned to him. "I cleaned up the nursery and elders den today."

"Was it hard?" Birchpaw asked gently.

"Yes, very. Firepaw helped me."

Birchpaw turned his gaze to the ginger apprentice. He was sleeping, just like Shadowpaw and Cedarpaw.

"Fernpaw, Lightfur is going to get us in the morning, for the dawn patrol." Birchpaw told her.

"Okay. Good night, Birchpaw." Fernpaw told him.

"Good night, Fernpaw." Birchpaw creeped over to his new nest, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Icestar: Hoped you liked the chapter. Don't know when the next one is coming out. Will update my log soon.**

**Icestar: Please review! I enjoy feedback, so I can improve the story!**

**Icestar: No flames, please!**

**Icestar: Check out my other stories, Icestar's Love and Brambleclaw's Nine Lives!**

**Icestar: Review if you have any questions. Sorry for talking so much. See you!**


	9. Chapter 7: Light Flashbacks

**Icestar: New chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Icestar: This one is from Lightfur's point of view.**

**Icestar: This chapter is mysterious, and talks about Lightfur's past.**

**Icestar: Please review!**

**Icestar: The next chapter is the same, about another cat. Guess, and I'll announce the winner if there is one!**

**Icestar: If no one gets it, then no winner is around. Also if no one guesses.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Light Flashbacks

Lightfur creeped into the apprentice den. "Birchpaw, Fernpaw, it's time for the dawn patrol."

Birchpaw yawned and nudged his sister. Fernpaw woke up and saw Lightfur standing there. The two apprentices followed him out of their den and to the camp entrance, where Goldenwind was waiting.

"Glad you two finally woke up." Goldenwind meowed. "We have to get going." She trotted out of the camp, with the two apprentices behind her and Lightfur at the rear.

Goldenwind turned around. "Birchpaw, Fernpaw, what can you scent?"

"Yuck! Fish!" Birchpaw responded.

Lightfur smiled. It was so long ago. So long ago. So long…

* * *

_"Come on, Lightpaw." Whiteclaw meowed. "Time for a border patrol."_

_ Applepaw padded over. "Good luck, Lightpaw." She said, nuzzling him. Lightpaw smiled and wrapped his tail around her._

_ "Are you two going to stand there all day?" Whiteclaw snapped._

_ Lightpaw headed over to his mentor. They headed into the forest, where they met Aspenfall and her apprentice, Emberpaw. Whiteclaw and Aspenfall went in front, with Lightpaw and Emberpaw behind them._

_ "What can you scent?" asked Aspenfall._

_ Lightpaw sniffed the area, and found a scent. "Yuck! Fish!"_

_ "That's the border with WaterClan. They're led by a cat named Bramblestar. He is a good leader for their Clan." Whiteclaw announced._

_ Lightpaw smiled. I'm going to be a great warrior someday, he thought._

* * *

"Lightfur, you there?" Birchpaw asked.

Lightfur snapped back to reality and nodded. "I'm here. Where are we?"

"We made it to Tritrees while you were daydreaming." Goldenwind announced.

"Look! A battle!" Fernpaw announced.

The two warriors whipped their heads and saw a TreeClan patrol fighting a NightClan patrol. The TreeClan patrol was outnumbered, and it was obvious that they needed help.

"Quick! They need help. We need someone to warn Oakstar and gather some warriors." Goldenwind announced.

"I'll go." Lightfur volunteered. "The apprentices need a taste of battle."

"Lightfur, get back as soon as possible." Goldenwind ordered. "We can't hold them for long!"

Lightfur turned around and raced swiftly towards the camp. The battle brought another memory…

* * *

_Lightpaw engaged in a battle with Thornpaw, a NightClan apprentice. Emberpaw joined him in fighting Thornpaw._

_ "I am NightClan! You puny TreeClan apprentices can never defeat me!" smirked Thornpaw._

_ Lightpaw distracted the big apprentice and Emberpaw jumped onto Thornpaw. Thornpaw went rolling and crashed into a tree. Lightpaw scratched his belly and Thornpaw yowled in pain. Emberpaw snarled and scratched him and Thornpaw went running across the border, back into NightClan territory._

_ Jaystar scowled. "You may have won this time, TreeClan, but we'll be back!" Jaystar sneered at them. "Retreat, NightClan, retreat!"_

_ The warriors retreated, most of them reluctantly. Lightpaw and Emberpaw stared at each other, and then smiled. They had taken on Thornpaw!_

_ "Well done, you two." Whiteclaw praised them. "Let's get back to camp and report this to Lionstar."_

_ Lightpaw smiled. Maybe he would become a warrior!_

* * *

Lightfur entered the TreeClan camp. "Oakstar! The patrols are fighting NightClan at the border! We need warriors!"

Oakstar's eyes widened. "Darktail, lead a patrol to the west side, directly towards Tritrees. Take Bronzeclaw, Cedarpaw, Amberfang, and Firepaw!"

Darktail nodded and gathered his patrol, and they set off to the western side of the territory.

"I will lead a patrol to the eastern side, through the farther path. I will take Lightfur, Silvercloud, Shadowpaw, Leafpaw, and Emberpelt. We will leave now."

Emberpelt shot Lightfur a glance, and Lightfur knew he was thinking of the battle when they were apprentices.

Oakstar rushed as quickly as possible, with the rest of the patrol following through the trees. When they arrived at the battle scene, they found that as well as Darktail's patrol, NightClan reinforcements had arrived on the scene.

"TreeClan, attack!" Oakstar ordered.

The patrol immediately went into action. All the TreeClan apprentices had ganged up on three NightClan warriors, Thorntail, Birdtalon, and Brackenpelt. Firepaw and Shadowpaw had cornered a snarling Thorntail, Birchpaw and Leafpaw got Birdtalon, and Cedarpaw and Fernpaw took on Brackenpelt.

"Apprentices! Get off me!" Brackenpelt yowled.

"Never!" Cedarpaw snarled. "This is TreeClan land, and you have no right to be here. Be gone!" Cedarpaw scratched him on the back, where a bloody wound from Shadowpaw was, and Brackenpelt went yowling back to the NightClan lands.

Meanwhile, Birdtalon was a tougher warrior. Cedarpaw and Fernpaw had come to help, and Birdtalon was easier to handle.

"Ready? One…two…three!" Cedarpaw cried.

All four of the apprentices leaped onto the warrior, and Birdtalon screamed in pain. He fell to the ground and crashed into a tree, where he didn't move.

Fernpaw sniffed the fallen warrior. "He's unconscious." she reported.

Cedarpaw nodded in satisfaction, and sprung into the air again, this time landing on Thorntail. Thorntail smashed into the ground, and Firepaw leaped onto his back. Thorntail jumped up, throwing Firepaw into Bronzeclaw and Scorchpaw.

Shadowpaw had a better plan. He whispered something to Birchpaw and Cedarpaw, and they nodded. Shadowpaw started running around one tree, Cedarpaw did the same on another tree, and Birchpaw on another. Fernpaw and Leafpaw got the idea and started running around trees, too.

Thorntail kept spinning around trying to figure out where the apprentices were, and he got so dizzy that he collapsed onto the ground. Cedarpaw then leaped onto Thorntail, sending him a warning.

"Get out of here, or else you'll feel that again!" Cedarpaw snarled.

Thorntail got the message and retreated. Rainpelt, the deputy of NightClan, noticing that the three warriors were gone, sent a message to his warriors. "Retreat, NightClan, retreat!"

The NightClan cats scattered back into their territory, and the TreeClan cats gathered around, awaiting orders from Oakstar.

"Let's return to camp. Gather the bodies of the fallen warriors." Oakstar was full of grief, and for the first time the apprentices noticed the bodies of their dead warriors. Lightfur and Darktail took one of the bodies, and Oakstar carried the other body, looking horrible. When the arrived back at the camp, Oakstar dropped the bodies in front of the Treerock, and then jumped onto the Treerock.

"Let the cats of the Clan gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats were already outside, mostly greeting the cats that had fought in the battle. They all looked up to Oakstar.

"Cats of the Clan, I am sorry to say that we lost two warriors in our battle. We lost Hailshower, and we lost our brave deputy, Flamepelt. May they rest in StarClan."

Sunpaw started crying, and Firepaw went to comfort him. Amberfang looked grave, for Flamepelt was her brother. Darktail looked down at the ground, grieving for his brother Hailshower.

"I most now appoint a new deputy." Oakstar announced.

This event also reminded Lightfur of another event. It happened after the battle…

* * *

_"Let all cats of the Clan gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar yowled._

_ Lightpaw and Emberpaw looked up, as did everybody else._

_ "Cats of the Clan, we lost our deputy, Whiteclaw, in the battle with NightClan." Lightpaw fell silent at this, and Applepaw glanced at him with sympathy. "I must appoint a new deputy for the Clan." Lionstar glanced around the cats. "I have decided."_

_ "Who is the deputy?" Aspenfall asked._

_ "Oakheart will be the new deputy of TreeClan." Lionstar announced._

_ Aspenfall yowled in protest, but she fell silent after seeing that she was the only one. Oakheart glared at her, as did Lightpaw and Emberpaw. Aspenfall looked embarrassed, and fell silent._

_ "Tonight we will sit vigil for our fallen deputy." Lionstar stated. "Oakheart, be a good deputy for the Clan."_

_ Oakheart nodded. "I will, Lionstar."_

_ "Oh, I almost forgot. Whiteclaw was Lightpaw's mentor, and he needs a new one. Oakheart, as the new deputy, you will mentor Lightpaw."_

_ Lightpaw bounded up to touch noses with Oakheart, and Oakheart smiled. "I shall finish what Whiteclaw began."_

_ Lightpaw smiled. His new mentor was the deputy!_

* * *

"Lightfur will be the new deputy of TreeClan."

Lightfur almost fell over. He was deputy? Why? Why wasn't Darktail deputy?

Apparently Waterfall was thinking the same thing. "Why is Lightfur deputy? Why not Darktail?"

Emberpelt shot his sister a glare, as did Applefoot.

"I can answer that." Darktail announced. "Lightfur was made deputy for many reasons. One was that he fought in the battle with Lionstar, and almost killed Thorntail. Second is he has done so much for the Clan. He has led many patrols and done special missions for the Clan."

"But you have to have an apprentice?" Waterfall shot back. Darktail fell silent.

"He does." someone spoke up. "Everyone turned and saw Fernpaw. "Birchpaw is training as Lightfur's apprentice right now. You were there at the ceremony, Waterfall. You're just jealous you weren't picked to be deputy."

Goldenwind was shocked. This wasn't the gentle, shy cat that appeared on her first day of apprenticeship. This was a new Fernpaw.

Darktail gazed at Fernpaw, and then caught on. "I think Fernpaw's right."

"After me vouching for you to be deputy?" Waterfall challenged.

"Me? You wanted to be deputy. You wanted to make people believe I had your support. You would then kill me, and take over as deputy. But that's not happening."

Emberpelt gasped. You can't challenge a warrior like that! He thought.

"Enough!" Oakstar ordered. "Lightfur is deputy, and that's that. Do you have anything to say, Lightfur?"

Lightfur stepped forward. "I thank you for choosing me as deputy, and I will serve my Clan the best I can."

Darktail nodded, and Emberpelt padded his old friend on the back.

Oakstar headed to a Vigilstone. It was time to sit vigil for the fallen warriors.

* * *

**Lightfur: I have been chosen to do the disclaimer that was forgotten at the top.**

**Lightfur: My creator and friend Icestar does not own Warriors!**

**Lightfur: He says to please review and guess who the next chapter is about!**

**Lightfur: I must return to deputy duties. Please review and guess!**


	10. Chapter 8: Bronze Past

Chapter 8: Bronze Flashbacks

Cedarpaw was up and ready for training. He had an injured paw from yesterday's battle. He limped into the medicine den to have it checked.

"Brightpaw, can you check my injured paw?" asked Cedarpaw.

"Sure, Cedarpaw." Brightpaw leaned over and examined the paw. "It's bleeding a little, and it could get infected. I'll give you cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and a marigold poultice so it doesn't get infected."

Brightpaw padded over and spoke to Berryfrost. Berryfrost nodded and handed the apprentice some cobwebs and some marigold. Brightpaw applied the cobwebs, and chewed up the marigold. Brightpaw then put the marigold onto the wound.

"There! Good as new. What's Bronzeclaw doing with you today?" Brightpaw asked.

"Hunting and battle training." Cedarpaw answered.

"Be careful on that paw. If it starts hurting, come straight back." Brightpaw ordered.

Cedarpaw nodded and walked carefully to the Tree Hollow, where Bronzeclaw was waiting.

"There you are, Cedarpaw! You fought well yesterday. Congratulations!"

Cedarpaw nodded at him. "Are we training or what?"

"Yes, we are." Bronzeclaw replied. "What moves did you use in the battle?"

Cedarpaw thought for a moment. "For Brackenpelt I scratched him on the belly."

"Good job. A belly wound causes a lot of pain and can send a warrior running. What next?"

"Well, we counted to three, and my littermates and I leaped onto Birdtalon. We knocked him out."

"Another good plan. That much force is too much for a warrior. And next?"

"My last one was a good one. Shadowpaw thought of it. We all ran around a tree, until Thorntail collapsed. We leaped on him, and he ran back to his territory!"

Bronzeclaw looked impressed. "Interesting, I don't believe that's been done before, but good work! Let's practice some of the other moves I taught you."

"Claws sheathed?" Cedarpaw asked.

"Claws sheathed." Bronzeclaw confirmed.

_ "Come on, Bronzepaw, let's do some battle training." Thorntail suggested._

_ Bronzepaw eagerly bounded up, but yowled in pain at his injured paw. "But my paw is injured!"_

_ "So what?" Thorntail sneered. "It doesn't matter. Now attack me."_

_ Bronzepaw leaped onto his mentor, and yowled in pain as he received a wound. He stared at his mentor. "Moonstar says claws sheathed!"_

_ "Yeah? Moonstar's rules don't apply to me." Thorntail snarled. He leaped again._

_ Bronzepaw dodged him and Thorntail smashed into the ground. Bronzepaw ran out of camp, towards TreeClan territory. He wasn't thinking when he crossed the borders._

_ Suddenly, he found a TreeClan patrol over him._

_ "It's an apprentice." said the sun-colored tom._

_ "What should we do with him?" asked the dark gray tom._

_ "I want to talk to your leader!" Bronzepaw blurted out._

_ "Why?" asked the sun-colored tom suspiciously._

_ Bronzepaw stared up at him. "I want to join TreeClan!"_

Bronzeclaw remembered when he had done that. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Bronzeclaw?" Cedarpaw asked his mentor.

"Nothing. Let's try the ramming move."

Cedarpaw nodded and got into position. Just like last time, Bronzeclaw was tilting west. Cedarpaw leaped and rammed into the east side, knocking over Bronzeclaw. Cedarpaw scratched his mentor's belly, giving Bronzeclaw a small wound.

"Good job. If your claws were unsheathed, I think I'd be dead by now." Bronzeclaw praised him.

Cedarpaw beamed. "Can we go hunt?"

"I thought we could learn the territory instead."

"Sure. Let's go!" Cedarpaw exclaimed.

Cedarpaw rushed into camp, towards the entrance. Bronzeclaw followed him, and was approached by Oakstar.

"Bronzeclaw? What are you doing with Cedarpaw?" Oakstar asked.

"I was going to take him on a border patrol." Bronzeclaw answered.

"I'll come. I'd like to oversee his training." Bronzeclaw knew that he wanted to watch his son and see how he did.

"Okay." Bronzeclaw nodded. "Come on, we'll leave now."

Oakstar headed towards Cedarpaw, and Bronzeclaw followed him. Another memory came to mind…

_ "Border patrol." announced Waterfall. "Get up, Bronzepaw."_

_ Bronzepaw was excited. He was learning the borders of his new Clan! "Where are we going?"_

_ "WaterClan border. You already know the NightClan one." Waterfall answered._

_ Bronzepaw bounded after his mentor. Hailshower was leading the patrol, with his apprentice Goldenpaw at his side._

_ Waterfall turned. "Bronzepaw, what can you scent?"_

_ Bronzepaw sniffed. "Fish and cats!"_

_ Hailshower looked annoyed, while Waterfall was confused. "There are no cats…wait, Bronzepaw's right!"_

_ Hailshower turned and saw Streamfur with a patrol._

_ "Streamfur? What are you doing here?" Waterfall asked._

_ "It's Streamstar now." Waterfall gasped at this. "We have the right to patrol our borders."_

_ "Bramblestar is dead?" Streamstar looked annoyed, but kept his temper. "Yes, Bramblestar is dead."_

Bronzeclaw shivered. Last time he was on patrol, he had learned that the former leader of WaterClan was dead.

"Bronzeclaw? I asked you, what is WaterClan's specialty for hunting prey." Bronzeclaw snapped back to reality, turning to answer Oakstar's question.

"WaterClan's specialty is their claws." Bronzeclaw told Cedarpaw. "Their claws are used to getting wet, and so they have lots of fur so they can dry quickly. Their claws are also used to killing the scaly fish."

"Excellent!" Oakstar purred. "Remember this scent, Cedarpaw. You may need to in the near future. Now, let's head the NightClan border."

Bronzeclaw stiffened at this. He had to go to the border of his old Clan. Oakstar knew that this was tough for him. So why did he do it? Why?

_ Oakstar stepped up onto Tritrees. "If I may begin the Gathering."_

_ Streamstar nodded, and Moonstar didn't protest._

_ "We have three new apprentices, Goldenpaw, Silverpaw, and Bronzepaw."_

_ Moonstar looked furious. "Bronzepaw ran away from NightClan! He should return to his home."_

_ Bronzepaw stood up. "Moonstar, NightClan is not my home. TreeClan is my home. You have proven that you don't want me, and I have fulfilled your wishes."_

_ "I never said that." Moonstar looked confused. "Why did you leave?"_

_ "Ask my former mentor." Bronzepaw suggested._

_ Moonstar turned to Thorntail. "Well? Do you have an answer?"_

_ "Bronzepaw left because he was an evil cat. He has ambitions to take over the forest."_

_ Bronzepaw looked shocked. "I left for reasons that you should know! You're the evil one, Thorntail, you tortured me!"_

_ "And how did I do that?" Thorntail asked calmly._

_ "You forced me to fight with an injured paw! You attacked me with claws unsheathed! You're evil, Thorntail, and I am against you."_

_ Streamstar looked shocked, but didn't act. Lightfur and Emberpelt nodded, looked like they were in agreement with Bronzepaw._

_ Maplepaw and Stormpaw of NightClan came to stand beside Bronzepaw. "Bronzepaw is our brother, and we trust him."_

_ Moonstar looked absolutely furious. "NightClan is leaving!"_

_ Bronzepaw smiled. He had won._

The patrol had reached the camp. The brown leader turned to Bronzeclaw. "You're thinking about that Gathering, aren't you?'

Bronzeclaw wasn't surprised. Oakstar was a leader who honored the past, and he kept many memories inside of him.

Oakstar padded his back. "I know how hard it was, but you're at home. Besides, your siblings are warriors now. Maplemist and Stormfire are honored, as are you. You will always be remembered." Oakstar left, and Cedarpaw took his place.

"More training?" Cedarpaw asked hopefully.

"No. Go get some fresh-kill and go to sleep. You're going to the Gathering later."

Cedarpaw nodded and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a mouse and sat down to share tongues with his siblings.

Bronzeclaw sighed and walked towards the warriors den. He imagined another future, with a better Thorntail.

_"Maplepaw, Stormpaw, Bronzepaw, do you promise to obey the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moonstar asked._

_ "I do." the three siblings chanted._

_ "Then to the spirits of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Maplepaw, you are now known as Maplemist. We honor you as a full warrior of NightClan."_

_ "Stormpaw, you are now known as Stormfire. We honor you as a full warrior of NightClan."_

_ "Bronzepaw, you are now known as Bronzeclaw. We honor you as a full warrior of NightClan."_

_ Bronzeclaw broadened. He had trained, and learned to serve NightClan._

Bronzeclaw knew that couldn't happen. It was all a vision, a hope, a dream.

Bronzeclaw was a full warrior of TreeClan, and nothing could stop him from fulfilling his dreams and his destiny.

Not even the evil Thorntail could stop him now.


	11. Author's Note

**I had a couple of things to say, and here they are.**

**First, the disclaimers. I will not be putting any more. I'll say my last one right here.**

**Second, the Gatherings. Whenever there is a Gathering in the book, the chapter will always be called the Gathering. Just to let you know.**

**Third, the allegiances. Sometime in the middle of the book, I will post an updated allegiances. Probably after Oakstar's kits become warriors.**

**Fourth, the reviews. Thank you for reviewing, and I will respond below. Please review! I enjoy feedback.**

**Fifth, the readers. Thank you for reading! Since I am making the chapters longer, I will be updating more slowly.**

**Elemental helper, I will be updating a little slower, to let you know.**

**Cricketstar, thanks for the feedback! Do you see an improvement in Chapter 8: Bronze Past? If you do, let me know! I could improve even more!**

**Echostar, yes, I know. Sure, you can get a chapter update. Update your story, with the feedback I gave you.**

**Thanks, everyone. Next chapter should be up soon. Here's a really short preview!**

_Cedarpaw padded through the leaves of TreeClan territory, with his brother Birchpaw by his side. His mentor Bronzeclaw was behind him, with Oakstar, and Fernpaw and Leafpaw were over with Goldenwind and Ivyflower._

_"Apprentices, Tritrees is right behind those bushes. Remember, you may talk to cats from other Clans, but do not make friends." Oakstar ordered._

_ Cedarpaw and his siblings nodded. Cedarpaw separated the bushes that were in front of him. Cedarpaw looked through at Tritrees, and he was astonished by what he saw in front of him._

**Okay! Enjoy the preview!**

**ICESTAR DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Next chapter will be out soon.  
**


	12. Chapter 9: The Gathering

Chapter 9: The Gathering

Leafpaw headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She had just come back from hunting with her mentor, Emberpelt. She padded towards her father, Oakstar, to ask about the Gathering.

"Oakstar, can I go to the Gathering?" Leafpaw asked.

"Sure." Oakstar answered. "Tell Birchpaw, Cedarpaw, and Fernpaw that they will also be going."

Leafpaw turned towards the apprentice den, but stopped as she saw Oakstar jump onto the Treerock.

"Let all cats of TreeClan gather around the Treerock for a Clan meeting!"

Leafpaw looked at the apprentice den, and saw Shadowpaw, Sunpaw, and Birchpaw coming out of it. Cedarpaw and his mentor looked up from the fresh-kill pile, while Fernpaw and Dovefeather exited the nursery with Thornkit, Crowkit, and Rosekit. The remaining warriors exited their den.

"Cats of the Clan! These kits have reached their six moons, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Thornkit, Rosekit, Crowkit, do you promise to learn to be a warrior?"

"I do." Thornkit said confidently.

"I do." Rosekit and Crowkit said more shyly.

"Then by the spirits of StarClan, I give you your mentors. Thornkit, you are now known as Thornpaw. Amberfang, you are a good warrior, and you shall mentor Thornpaw. Teach him with all your strength, and he shall be a fine warrior." Thornpaw eagerly touched noses with Amberfang, who looked proud to be receiving an apprentice.

"Rosekit, you are now known as Rosepaw. Applefoot, you are a good warrior, and you shall mentor Rosepaw. Teach her with all your wisdom, and she shall be a fine warrior." Rosepaw shyly touched noses with Applefoot.

"Crowkit, you are now known as Crowpaw. I will be your mentor. I will teach you with all my gentleness, and you shall be a fine warrior." Crowpaw walked towards Oakstar slowly, and Oakstar gestured him to come forward. Crowpaw did so and touched noses with his mentor.

"One more thing! The Gathering. The cats that are going are Lightfur, Brightpaw, Darktail, Shadowpaw, Ivyflower, Applefoot, Bronzeclaw, Goldenwind, Cedarpaw, Birchpaw, Leafpaw, and Fernpaw! That is all. We will leave now."

A happy Birchpaw followed his mentor to the camp entrance, where Cedarpaw already was. All the apprentices gathered at the camp entrance, chattering in excitement. Darktail and Applefoot exited quietly, with Waterfall behind them, looking annoyed at Darktail. The apprentices followed, with Oakstar and Lightfur in the back.

Cedarpaw padded through the leaves of TreeClan territory, with his brother Birchpaw by his side. His mentor Bronzeclaw was behind him, with Oakstar, and Fernpaw and Leafpaw were over with Goldenwind and Ivyflower.

"Apprentices, Tritrees is right behind those bushes. Remember, you may talk to cats from other Clans, but do not make friends." Oakstar ordered.

Cedarpaw and his siblings nodded. Cedarpaw separates the bushes that were in front of him. Cedarpaw looked through at Tritrees, and he was astonished by what he saw in front of him.

Tritrees had flooded. There was water everywhere, and the trunks were soaked.

Cedarpaw noticed a shadow over in the bushes. "Oakstar, there's someone over there!"

"Come out, whoever you are!" commanded Oakstar.

The shadow emerged from the bushes, and Cedarpaw saw a pale gray tom. Bronzeclaw didn't recognize him, but Oakstar did.

"Runningfoot, where are WaterClan and NightClan?" Oakstar wondered.

"WaterClan and NightClan have gathered behind me." Runningfoot gestured. "Come on, they're waiting."

Cedarpaw leaped up to follow Runningfoot, and Birchpaw followed him eagerly. Bronzeclaw came behind them with Oakstar at his heels. Ivyflower and Applefoot came next, with Leafpaw and the shy Fernpaw following. Brightpaw and Shadowpaw came next, with Goldenwind, Darktail and Lightfur bringing up the rear.

Cedarpaw found that this new place was wet, but not as soaked as the flooded Tritrees. There were three stumps on the edge, and Cedarpaw observed a pale gray she-cat on the farthest stump, and a pale bluish tom on another stump. Oakstar got on the third stump.

"Moonstar, you can start." Oakstar gestured to the pale gray she-cat.

Moonstar nodded. "We had some injuries in a battle against TreeClan, but we are fine otherwise. Just because we are recovering, doesn't mean we're weak! We also have two new warriors, Snakefang and Scorchfire."

Snakefang smirked at Cedarpaw, and Birchpaw noticed that Streamstar looked sad at this news.

Oakstar glared at her. "We are recovering as well. We have minor injuries, as well as two deaths. In the battle, Hailshower and Flamepelt passed on to StarClan."

Thorntail smirked, while Maplemist and Stormfire looked sad. Streamstar had a neutral look on his face, but you could tell he was mourning.

"Who is the new deputy?" a silver tom called out.

"Starfur, our new deputy is Lightfur." answered Oakstar.

Starfur nodded, and pulled back.

"He's the NightClan medicine cat." Bronzeclaw whispered to Cedarpaw.

"He's not worthy of the deputy position!" a voice called out.

Lightfur turned and saw Thorntail, and Cedarpaw and Emberpelt dug their claws into the soaked dirt.

"And why do you say that, Thorntail?" Oakstar asked calmly.

"Yes, I'd like to know that, too." Moonstar wondered. Streamstar nodded in agreement.

Thorntail looked worried, and Cedarpaw could tell he hadn't anticipated this far. Oakstar smiled, and Cedarpaw could tell he had thought the same thing.

"Well, to continue our news, we have seven new apprentices, Birchpaw, Cedarpaw, Fernpaw, Leafpaw, Thornpaw, Rosepaw, and Crowpaw. The first four are here tonight."

Cedarpaw and Birchpaw swelled with pride, while Fernpaw hid behind Leafpaw in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, our elder Snakefang is dead." Streamstar reported. He looked really sad.

Lightfur leaned down to whisper to Birchpaw. "Snakefang was Streamstar's father." Birchpaw nodded, as if he knew this already.

"We have plenty of prey, and a new warrior, Spottedfur. She is back at the camp, sitting vigil." Streamstar announced.

"Spottedfur! Spottedfur!" the Clans chanted, but Fernpaw and Leafpaw could tell it was mostly WaterClan, half of TreeClan, and a tiny bit of NightClan.

_Why aren't NightClan cheering?_ Fernpaw asked herself.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Grayspots has moved into the nursery with Duskfur's kits." Streamstar announced.

Leafpaw saw a ginger and golden tom stick his head up proudly. She guessed that was Duskfur, the mate of Grayspots.

"The Gathering is over, then." Moonstar said. Oakstar nodded and jumped down from his stump.

Birchpaw and Fernpaw wandered over to a group of apprentices. A light brown she-cat turned to them. Next to her was a light brown tom and a ginger tom.

"Hi, I'm Willowpaw." she introduced herself. "This is my brother, Owlpaw." She pointed to the light brown tom.

"What Clan are you from?" Fernpaw wondered shyly.

"We're from WaterClan." Owlpaw answered.

"I'm Redpaw of NightClan." Birchpaw turned and saw the ginger tom. Birchpaw noticed he was pretty big. He guessed Redpaw would be a warrior soon.

"Who are you?" Willowpaw asked curiously.

"My name is Birchpaw, and this is my sister, Fernpaw." Birchpaw gestured. "We are from TreeClan."

"Where is your sister?" Owlpaw asked.

Birchpaw looked at him strangely. "She's right here…" Birchpaw found Fernpaw gone. "Oh. I don't know."

"I'm right here, Birchpaw." Fernpaw announced.

Birchpaw turned and saw Fernpaw had come back with Leafpaw and Cedarpaw.

"I'm Cedarpaw." Cedarpaw introduced himself, and then flexed his claws.

"I'm Leafpaw." Leafpaw piped up.

Fernpaw then heard a call from Oakstar. "Father is calling us."

Willowpaw looked amazed. "Oakstar is your father?"

Cedarpaw nodded. "He's a great father."

"Who's your mother?" Redpaw asked.

"Ivyflower. She's right over there." Leafpaw beckoned her.

Ivyflower padded over to the apprentice group. "So, how is your first Gathering?"

"Pretty good." Cedarpaw reported, still flexing his claws.

"You're Oakstar's mate?" Owlpaw wondered.

"Yes, I am." Ivyflower answered.

"TreeClan, we're leaving!" Birchpaw heard Oakstar call.

"We have to go, now. See you at another Gathering!" Birchpaw said.

Cedarpaw followed his brother towards Oakstar, while Ivyflower, Leafpaw, and Fernpaw stayed behind them, in the back.

Lightfur walked towards Birchpaw, while Emberpelt turned towards Leafpaw, and Goldenwind and Bronzeclaw turned to their apprentices.

"I'll let you sleep. We'll go for some battle training with some other apprentices at sunhigh." Lightfur reported.

Birchpaw nodded. He was excited for battle training. He would learn to fight, just like a warrior!

When he entered camp, he started to head to the apprentice den, but remembered that Lightfur was the deputy. He followed Lightfur to the deputy den, then took the den next to it, which was for the apprentice of the deputy.

"See you at sunhigh." Lightfur said, entering his den. Birchpaw nodded and entered his den.

Birchpaw found the nest, and he guessed that Sunpaw had used it before him. He guessed that because Sunpaw's former mentor was the former deputy of the Clan.

Birchpaw sunk into the moss, and he closed his eyes, and let StarClan call him into a night of sleep.


End file.
